pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Spots
Bio Spots is the flagship Webkinz being in over 40 kylethewebkinzguy's video. Spots is a hard act to beat. Spots is a doctor and his personality is sort of an average Joe he doesn't have many enemies except for Philly and Beast boy. Filmography Description Family Enemies * Philly * Beast Boy Friends * Jumper * Starry History Childhood Spots was born a wee lad in an older version of Webkinz Town. there he grew up with his dad and his mother who was a cat and was also his pet and grandmother. (Don't know how that works just go with it.) In his first day of kindergarten he found the love of his life Lemony they became friends but spots never told her his true feelings. in Elementary school Philly Moved into town and became the most popular kid in school because he was on the football team. he wooed lemony into dating him and the nerdy spots became Angry and jealous of Philly the Eagle. (Note Lemony was normal back then and not Anti-Violence) High School Philly and Lemony went through phases such as a goth phase and was verbally abusive. that's until April fools day which Philly is a fan of. He did a prank where someone walks in and gets drizzled with water. (Not Very Creative.) It hit Lemony and Philly Laughed his ass off they had a big fight and every one huddled around to watch. Philly tired of it smacks lemony in the face after she insults football. You Violent piece of shit she said, Its because of you the world is violent and to spite you and get you in jail I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to making sure violence is a punishable crime by death and you will be electrocuted she said at the top of her lungs. She then gave huge slaps of fury knocking Philly on his ass bleeding. (Philly Causes Lemony to smack and be Anti-Violence.) Spots who say this as an easy opportunity to slip in comforted lemony. Lemony who then realized that while she wasted time with the asshole Philly her true love was right there all along. so they went to the prom together and spent the rest of senior year together. College They even went to the same college, while Lemony got a Scholarship in Law Spots got a Degree in Medical school becoming an official doctor. he became a doctor because his dad was one before he retired and spots always dreamed of becoming his dad. Honey Moon Spots then took lemony to the cliffs where he purposed to lemony they got married two months after and made sweet love on their honeymoon. when the came back Lemony was Pregnant with a baby this became there first born sally a annoying little brat who never shut up do to the fact she was spoiled and an only child. Kids spots became a the official doctor of Webkinz Town curing all patience, While lemony stayed as a stay home mom and a active protestor. they had a lot more kids later on six to be exact. They had so much kids due to the fact they have a very active sex life. while spots doesn't agree with most of lemony's anti-Violence Thoughts, but he isn't bothered by it. He has the most conflict with his boys scar (for dropping out of college and being a loser) Sloppy and Army (For being typical teens) and harry for being a dick. He hates Sally the most since he wish the others came before her and her kids leave all there fur all over the house. (also her husband never stops his awful singing) He is found of king but Lemonade is his favorite as his second daughter she is daddies little girl and he believes she can do no wrong. Conflicts Spots over the years has been in many conflicts over the years such as fighting Philly for calling him Unmanly and dissing his wife in Webkinz Fight Series. Being an alternate Dream Universe doctor in Nibbles dream. Fighting sonic and the gang in Webkinz x Sonic Lifetime. Fighting Ducky for most popular Webkinz in Ducky is a jerk 2.Having a fight with his family on Christmas in A merry merry fight. Being in two Plays Musical and Violence. and many more. Modern Day He got an assistant Jumper way back to help the growing populations medical crap. Later he Hired a Nurse Starry and Recently he Hired his Sister Hearty who has never seen the outside world as a therapist. Spots after the last birth in Webkinz Hospital 10 part 2 Goes through a midlife crisis and gets tired of the hospital life and wants more. He Befriends Philly after sharing their same views and leave there jobs in search of adventure. The future will tell what will happen next... Quotes Hello I'm Spots the Doctor and this is Webkinz Hospital Who you calling not manly not manly man. and my name is spots he he he. This will make you feel better. me you idiot!Category:Spots Category:Webkinz Category:Spots the doctor Category:Webkinz hospital Category:Charater Category:Dog Category:Dad Category:Dots Category:Hospital Category:Lemony Category:Philly Category:Character